Love is in the Air (GF)
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Have a pairing that you want to write a oneshot about, but you can't be bothered writing it yourself? Well you've come to the right place! Send me you fav couple and a writing prompt for them and I will write it! I mostly do fluffy things, so plz send in lots of fluff ideas. FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ppl! Thank you for lending me a minute of your time! Do you have an idea for a oneshot featuring a Gravity Falls pairing, but you don't feel like your good enough of a writer/too busy/too lazy to write it? Well you've come to the right place! PM me (Or leave in the reviews if you don't have an account) What pairing you want me to write about, and what you want the story to be about. The shipings that I will right for are:**

DipCifica (Dipper and Pacifica)

Candip (Candy and Dipper)

Wendip (Wendy and Dipper)

Mabill (Mabel and Bill)

One Sided Canella X Alcor (Transcendence Au)

Mizar X Woodsman (Mabel and Henry) (Transcendence Au)

Willow X Jeremiah (Transcendence Au)

Invader Zimbel (Zim and Mabel) (Crossover between Invader Zim and Gravity Falls) (If you give me a good prompt for this pairing I will send you virtual cookies!)

**And I think that's all. If you have a ship that you like but isn't on the list, you can PM it to me, and I may or may not take your prompt depending on my opinion on said ship. Anyway, you may now go back to your daily routine. I will be updating this based on how many prompts I recieve. Thank you!**


	2. Wendip Christmas

**Hello friends! This first prompt is from FallingForLife. Thanks for being the first to send in your idea! This one is Wendip! **

**Takes place after Boys Crazy but before Season Two. But it's also after the summer, so it's as if season two never happened.**

**Summary: It's Christmas time in Gravity Falls, and the twins are back for their share of holiday cheer. But Dipper hasn't talked to Wendy since her and Robbie's breakup, and things are awkward between the preteen boy and his red-head crush.**

Winter had finally hit the town of Gravity Falls. And it had hit hard. Snow had piled up against doors and windows, making it difficult for citizens to leave their homes. Up and down the streets were kids dressed in layers of thick coats, sweaters, scarfs, shoveling the pavements for pocket money that could be used to buy Hot Chocolate at the stands set up in various locations. The cold had woken up the once sleepy town in the canyon, and everyone had their spirits high for the upcoming holiday.

Buses were coming and going, bringing family in from elsewhere. On one of these buses are our favorite twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I am _so _excited to be back again!" the older-by-five-minutes twin squealed in excitement. She was bouncing up and down on the bus seat, clearly stressing out her brother, who was flipping through his Journal.

"Mabel, shh!" he grabbed her hand to try and stop further movement. This, however, did not stop her onslaught of words.

"Aren't you excited? I'm really excited! Like, really really excited! I can't wait to see Grunkle Stan- can you wait to see Grunkle Stan?- I can't! And Soos! Can't forget about Soos! Do you think he'll remember us? Of course he'll remember us! I mean we've only been gone for, what, three months? Three months, right? Right? Right? Right? Ha! Of course I'm right, i'm always right! And what about Waddles? Think he's ok? I hope nobody let him outside. They probably didn't, he's probably fine. I bet he missed me though! He must really really REALLY have missed me! And-"

Mabel had definitely had too much chocolate before getting on the bus. Any normal person would have run out of breath by now, but no, she just kept chattering away.

"-And I can't forget about Wendy! I wonder how she's been! I mean, we haven't talked to her since she and Robbie broke up!" She took a deep breath of air before noticing her twin looking a little disheartened.

"Oh." she said slowly. "Right. Your the reason they broke up. I forgot. It really has been a long time since we've been here. I mean, three months of school and homework is a long time, right! UGH! The homework! SOOOOO much HOMEWORK! SO MUCH! I can't believe how much we get! I-" and thus continued Mabel's ranting. This was going to be a long ride.

Dipper looked out the window that he was seated next to to see the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign. Maybe it wouldn't be so long after all.

"Bla bla bla bla- OH MY GOSH, look! We're HERE! WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE! We are finally HERE!" Right in his ear. He was probably half deaf now.

"The first thing i'm doing when I get there is getting hot chocolate!" Not if Dipper had anything to say about it.

"I will have GALLONS of hot chocolate! Infinite hot chocolate! And it will be filled with glitter!" Mabel yelled, standing up onto her seat, fist raised. This attracted quite a few odd stares.

_"Will the young miss in the pink sweater please sit down until we have reached our destination. Thank you." _ And now the bus driver was reminding Mabel of common sense. Again. Basically, this was why Mabel should never be stationary for more than a minute. Ever.

Mabel chuckled nervously before dropping down onto the seat. She looked over her brother's shoulder to see the entry he was working on. It was filled with doodles and notes, all of which concerned a certain red headed teenager. Mabel sighed.

"Come on Dipper, i'm sure things will be fine. Once we get back into town, everything will be back to the way it was. Just colder. A whole lot colder. Lot's of snow. Everything will work itself out, you'll see!"

"I hope your right Mabel."

* * *

><p>When the two got off the bus, they were greeted by Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy, which would seem normal enough, except Wendy's smile looked slightly forced, and she didn't seem to be in a festive mood like the rest of the town. Though she seemed to be making an effort at being happy for the twins.<p>

After they all exchanged their 'hello's and 'How've you been's, everyone headed inside the snow covered shack, and out of the cold.

The next few days were uneventful, as it was mostly filled with unpacking, Christmas shopping, decorating the Christmas Tree (In awkward silence) and visiting old friends and meeting their families. And then came the night before the highly anticipated holiday.

The Pines family, Soos, and the Corduroys were all seated at a long table in the living room. Various pieces of furniture had to be moved to fit everyone in, but soon everything was situated and everyone took their seats. Grunkle Stan sat at the end, with Soos to his right, and Mabel to his left. Dipper sat next to his twin, and across from his crush, who was seated next to Soos. The rest of the Corduroy family took up the remaining space at the table, leaving only one chair left for Soos's Abolita. A long and painful silence filled the room as several dishes of food were passed around the table, only interupted b the clinking of plates, glasses, and silverware. In an effort to patch up the gap in conversation, Mabel began speaking.

"So... It's really cold outside. And snowing. Hey, did you guys know that each snowflake is unique? I find that interesting, don't you find that interesting?" Her lips stretched into a wide smile. She was met with only a few 'Yeah's and shrugs. Obviously, they were gonna be no help at all in starting a conversation. Well, looks like Mabel would have to start it up.

"Yup! Really interesting. There's a photographer who's found a way to take pictures of snowflakes in their various shapes. Ya'know, close up and stuff. Some of them looked really cool! Like, one of them was a three-dimensional cone!"

For the most part, her audience was unresponsive.

"Speaking of cameras!" she said loudly. "Dipper got one for our birthday! Isn't that right Dipper?" Silence.

"_Tell us about your camera Dipper!_" Mabel yelled forcefully. Dipper looked up from his full plate of food with a 'Hm'

"O-Oh! Uh, yeah, I got a, a uh... a camera. Yeah, it's pretty good I guess." And then he went back to poking his asparagus with his fork.

"So Wendy!" Mabel had now turned her attention to the teen. "Anything exciting happen while we were gone? Anything? Anything at all?"

Wendy shrugged a bit. "Not really." These short and brief answers were extremely irritating. Mabel's eye twitched slightly.

After a few more tries, Mabel eventually quit trying to get everyone to talk and ate in silence. After a while, the people situated around the table began to finish their food. One by one, they began to leave the table to go play Christmas Games, or watch Christmas movies on the TV, until eventually, Dipper and Wendy were the only ones still sitting at the table. And then Wendy finished her food. She stood up and went to push in her chair when she noticed that Dipper's plate was still full.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat that?" she asked, motioning to it with her fork. Dipper sighed.

"No, I don't think so." he pushed his plate away and slid off his chair. He grabbed his coat off the rack and a dark red scarf, and walked into the gift shop.

Dipper pulled back a curtain, revealing the secret ladder to the roof. In a matter of seconds, he found himself outside, icy wind blowing against the side of his face, causing his ears to go numb. He put on the jacket and scarf before sitting down, letting his feet hang over the side. He swung them a bit to make sure they didn't fall asleep due to the cold. He sat in silence, just listening to the wind blowing through the trees, the river running nearby, and looking out at the view. The forest was really quite pretty in winter, what with the snow falling peacefully, and laying down a soft white blanket over everything.

He took a deep breath, and smelled the scent of pine needles, and wet earth, and wood, and-

He smelled hot chocolate. Dipper turned to see Wendy coming up the ladder with a tray of hot cocoa. She was having a bit of difficulty climbing without the use of her hands, but seemed to be managing it quite well. She took a seat next to the boy and handed him a steaming mug, placing the tray next to her.

"They were handing it out back in the living room. Figured you'd want some too." she said, answering a question that was never spoken out loud.

"Hm." he answered, nodding. He took a long sip of the warm liquid. It burned his mouth a little, but it was not unpleasant.

"So, your thirteen now." It wasn't phrased as a question.

"Yup."

"How's it feel to finally be a teenager?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow gently.

"Not much different actually. It's not like some big achievement or anything big like that."

"Sure it is! I mean, you only turn 13 once right?"

"Yeah, I guess." he replied, shrugging. Another short period of silence. Dipper glanced at Wendy discretely from the corner of his eye. Her freckled face looked pale in the moonlight, and her brown eyes seemed to twinkle brightly like the stars. She was swinging her feet back and forth, and seemed to be looking up a something. Dipper looked up too. What was she looking at? The stars? The moon? As if reading his mind, Wendy answered,

"Where sitting under mistletoe ya'know."

"What?" he didn't see any mistletoe.

"See look." she said pointing. "It's right there." and there it was. Hanging on the branch of a pinetree that just happened to be directly over them.

"Huh. Well how about that?" he said, trying his hardest not to let his voice crack. It was obvious to both of them who had set this up.

"Mabel." they said in unison.

"Well, I guess we have to do it."

"W-what?" Dipper squeaked. Dipper Pines= Manliest boy alive. Yup, because squeaking like a pathetic little mouse is SO manly.

"Come on dude, you know the rules."

"But-" he was abruptly cut off by a peck on the lips. They stayed like that a moment before Wendy slowly pulled away. His eyes widened to that of saucers. And he remained like that for a few minutes. Wendy couldn't help but laugh at his dumbfounded expression.

"Dude, are you ok? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

He shook himself out of his stupor and stared up at his crush, eyes still big and bright. She gave him a small smirk before pushing the brim of his cap down over his eyes and pulling him into a tight, warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas Dipper."

**So I hope this is fluffy enough for y'all! Because while Wendip isn't my favorite shippings of all time, I find fluff like this utterly adorable! Please leave a review about what you thought of the one-shot!**


End file.
